Mirrored Chaos
by Lizzie Alice Dark
Summary: Raiki was the first digidestined but never bothered to go back home r even try to save the world. Now he meets a new girl, Anya. The gloves come off and the claws come out!
1. Remembering

Chapter One: Remebering  
  
*A seven year old child landed in the digital world. He was alone and had no friends or family in the real world. He was wandering out into the street when a dark voice came from an alleyway. "Come with me. I can give your life meaning among the bitterness." He ,of course, followed the voice and he came into a shaft of darkness. He felt himself fall and sharp stinging pain went throughout his body until he could take it no more and fell in his own unconsious devoid.*   
  
Raiki woke up with a start. He'd been in the digital world for eight years   
  
and he's still having those flashbacks... "What does this all mean!? Why the hell am I here!?" No one responded as a light breeze sifted the blades of grass. The grass began moving, looking like an ocean on land. Raiki decided this must be a good time to relocate. He took up his staff and backpack and took off for the forest.  
  
Poyomon flew in herds above him, heading for the prarie he just left. "Digimon...hmmmmm... when I first came here, it felt like a dream..." He shook of these thoughts as he came to a small village. He bent down, looking at the miniture structures and little tsunomon came out.   
  
"Look! It's a human! Will he eat us? What does it want? I like cheese! What's that in his hand?" Raiki put down his staff and sat on his knees.  
  
"Hey, could I stay here for the night? I came from the praire and I'm looking for this digimon." He pulled out a photo album labeled DiGiTaL InDeX and flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. Above the picture he had written ??? because he had not been able to indentify the digimon.  
  
He set the album on the ground and a tsunomon timidly hopped on the page and looked curiously at the picture,tilting her head left and right. She let out a sudden scream.  
  
"Katramon!" The other digimon screamed and ran quickly into their tiny houses.  
  
"Katramon huh?" Raiki took out a pencil and erased the ??? and replaced it with KaTrAmOn. Got up and stretched, putting his album and pencil away, and knocked on top of one of the bigger houses. A tsunomon with a beard hopped out and gave a startled, "Ack!" He coughed and said in a croaky voice. "What is it now human? You come in here and frighten my people, what more do you want from us?"  
  
"Who's this Katramon you people fear so much?" Raiki persisted. "Truely if it's a digimon then it can be defeated!"  
  
"Oh... my boy... She is too great an evil that we dare not speak of her here. Katramon cannot be slayed by humans. She is the one who controls the Chaos that has threatened this land."  
  
"Chaos?"  
  
The tsunomon sighed heavily then coughed again. "There's no getting rid of you, is there?"  
  
"No."  
  
The old tsunomon looked around and quickly hopped into his house. "Follow me for the Legend of The Chaos." Raiki got on his knees and sighed discontentedly, crawling into the house. "Now," the tsunomon sat on a cushion and continued. "The Chaos was created by humans to delete us if we digivolved too far. Azulongmon sealed it beneath the digital world but, the chatalist release it when it broke through to the real world. The Chatalist was the reason it came but it was also the solution. By using it's power, the chatalist allowed the four digimon sovereign to digivolve so they could defeat the chaos. There power was not enough and we had needed the help of seven young digimon tamers to defeat it. It turned out that an eighth human tamer was being used by the Chaos to gain knowledge of the real world, almost brought the digital world to total annihilation. The Chaos was finally defeated and the digimon had come back to this world and we lived in peace. Now,our days are numbered, for Katramon has made futile attemps to bring back the anicent evil through the chaos. She wishes to revive Lord Myotismon and destroy the real world so no humans will inerrupt her ruling. The Chaos is so corrupt with revenge that it will follow through anything to destroy it's creators.Katramon's obsession with Myotismon has caused her blindness to the fact that if the real world collapses. this world will come to it's knees and be eliminated!"  
  
Raiki crawled out of the house with the tsunomon and brushed the dirt off his jeans. "I will find Katramon and destroy her. I promise that." 


	2. The Past Haunts the Present

Chapter 2:The Past Haunts the Present  
  
Raiki wandered around the forest, scouted up in a tree. He looked to the mountain with a pocket scope. "Hmmm... thats the Infinity Mountain huh? Doesn't look so infinite to me." After dropping out of the tree and putting away his scope, he picked up his backpack and continued through the forest. About halfway he stopped to the sound of a girl yelling.   
  
"Stupid digimon! Stupid world! I HATE THIS PLACE!" Raiki rolled his eyes and hurried into the thicker section of the forest as to avoid her but she saw him just as he stopped again. "Hey! Hey you! Kid! Where am I!?" Raiki sighed and leaned against the tree. *The other digidestined seemed to know what they were doing.... this one must be a ditz or something.* He thought. "So? You mute or what? Answer me!!!"  
  
With an irresistible urge he smacked her across the face. "Don't tell me what to do." The girl put a shaking hand to the growing red spot on her cheek. She just staring at him bewilderingly, too scared to speak, and tears began to well up in her eyes. "And don't think that those tears will send me on a guilt trip cause trust me, I gave you a good wake up call." After giving her a quelling look he hurried away; His black crest grew warm against his shirt.  
  
Anya kicked at the rocks as she went in the same direction that boy did. "Who does he think he is!?" she said angrily to herself. "No self-respecting boy would dare slap me.... I'm too beautiful!Though I have to admit, for being a cruel jerk he sure is cute. He looks kind of familiar too."   
  
Raiki stopped a huge bamboo grove and looked at his map. "What the hell is this? I never saw a bamboo grove through my scope...." He took up a pencil and erased the foot of the mountain and drew little bamboo in it's place. "I'll just have to cut through it!" After putting away his pencil and map, he pulled the top of his staff off to reveal that it was the hilt of a sword. The sword neatly sliced down all the bamboo with a few quick slashes and after putting the sword back in the staff, Raiki continued to the base of the mountain. As the trees began to thin out, the tall black mountain became clearer and clearer. When he made to the actual base of the mountain, he noticed the grass abrupted stoped growing at the edge, forming a completely neat trimmed circle.  
  
As he put one foot on the black rock of the mountain, the crest sent a flare of burning pain through his body and he quickly stumbled backwards. His back hit a large boulder and Raiki slid down to the ground, his breathing quick and shallow. He slowly closed his eyes and surrendered to unconciousness.  
  
*"Sam!" Ken said as her ran towards his older brother. "Sam I'm sorry I wanted you to go but your my brother and I still love you!" Raiki stared at Ken as he was fading in the distance.   
  
"My brother???... Ken! Wait!" Raiki reaches out for him but Ken shrinks away, waving.  
  
"Bye Sam! I'll see you real soon again! I promise....."  
  
"Ken!................"* Raiki woke up with a start and looked up at Anya. She was looked at him worriedly. "What are you staring at!?" She looked down at her hands and said.  
  
"You... you were talking in your sleep about your bro-" Raiki got up quickly, pushing her away.  
  
"I don't have a brother! I don't have a family and I don't need friends! Just stay outta my head!" He picked up his stuff and stormed up the mountain side. Anya watched him leave until he was a speck against black. She sighed and got up, her hand brushed against something and she grabbed it. "...his digivice...It looks like mine only....different colors..." She looked around sharply then took off for the mountain, following Raiki. "Man, this place gets weirder and weirder." 


End file.
